Planet Popstar
Pop Star (also sometimes written PopStar or Popstar) is the star-shaped planet that Kirby and friends lives on and is the setting of most of his adventures. The geography and surrounding solar system of Pop Star are never clearly shown or explained, but there are features that remain fairly consistent. It is always star-shaped, usually with 2-3 rings encircling it. They can be either white, or more sometimes red, green and blue. Despite its star shape, yellow appearance in space, once through the atmosphere Pop Star has blue oceans and landmasses similar to Earth's. It's possible that something in the atmosphere reflects - or gives off - a yellow light to make it appear the way it does from space. Pop Star has its own sun and moon (note that the sun orbits around Pop Star instead of the other way around). The plot of the Kirby Super Star subgame Milky Way Wishes begins with the problem of the sun and the moon actually fighting. thumb|right|Pop Star's RingsPop Star is the setting of most of the games and anime, with few differences between them. In the Kirby Games Pop Star's areas seem to be divided up into a series of small, star-shaped islands, though this varies from game to game. It is shown most clearly in Kirby no Kirakira Kizzu. Dream Land is a kingdom ruled by King Dedede, and it is where Kirby lives. Many of the smaller levels in the series are within Dream Land. It is unclear how much of Pop Star is considered Dream Land, and it seems the size of the territory changes with the game. The Mirror World entrance floats somewhere in the skies above it. Other than that, the layout of Pop Star is confusing and has never been mapped out. Some areas are re-used from game to game, but their locations in relation to each other aren't clear. The same goes for other nearby planets. (It's best not to think about it too hard, really.) In Kirby's Dream Land Dream Land on Pop Star is thrown into chaos when the greedy King Dedede steals all the food from its inhabitants. Kirby eventually confronts him in his castle and defeats him, returning all the stolen food as well. Areas of Pop Star featured in the game include: *Green Greens *Castle Lololo *Float Islands *Bubbly Clouds *Mt. Dedede In Kirby's Adventure and ''Nightmare in Dream Land'' The inhabitants of Pop Star awake from restless sleep to discover that they cannot dream. Kirby goes to the Fountain of Dreams, the source of all of Pop Star's dreams, to investigate. Upoun arriving Kirby is shocked to find the Star Rod, the source of power for the fountain, shattered by King Dedede! Kirby sets off on yet another quest to save Dream Land and retrieve the broken pieces of the Star Rod, which Dedede has scattered across the planet. Finally, after defeating all of his trusted friends for the rod pieces, Kirby defeated the king himself and returned the Star Rod to its rightful place. However in a suprising turn of events it is revealed that King Dedede was actually protecting Pop Star from a fiend called Nightmare, who was infesting the fountain in hopes of spreading malice and dread thoughout everyone's dreams. With quick thinking and action King Dedede gave Kirby the Star Rod and spat him out at the fleeing Nightmare, who Kirby engaged and fought upon the moon, ultimately destroying the evil dream demon and ending his plans for Pop Star. Thus the planet regained its dreams and a peaceful well earned slumber for all. Areas of Pop Star featured in game include: *Vegetable Valley *Ice Cream Island *Butter Building *Grape Garden *Yogurt Yard *Orange Ocean *Rainbow Resort In Kirby's Dream Land 2 Pop Star gained the unfortunate attention of a malevolent entity known as Dark Matter, that possessed King Dedede and took control of the kingdom of Dream Land as well as possessing many of its inhabitants with the eventual intent of conquering the entire planet. However Kirby took matters into his own hands and collected the Rainbow Islands' fabled Rainbow Drops, to create a mighty sword to combat the evil monster. Eventually the two meet in battle and Dark Matter is defeated despite its best efforts and peace returns to the planet Pop Star once again. Areas of Pop Star featured in game include: Rainbow Islands *Grass Land *Big Forest *Ripple Field *Iceberg *Red Canyon *Cloudy Park *Dark Castle In Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra Every game except for Milky Way Wishes and some portions of Revenge of Meta Knight and Meta Knightmare Ultra take place in Pop Star. In Milky Way Wishes, the map of planets include Pop Star, at the leftmost corner. Also, in Megaton Punch, if Kirby does a powerful punch that goes up to 201 mt., there will be a small animation which shows a fissure cracking Pop Star in half. Areas of Pop Star featured in game include: *Green Greens *Float Islands *Bubbly Clouds *Mt. Dedede *Peanut Plains *Mallow Castle *Cocoa Cave *Candy Mountain *Dyna Blade's Nest *Pumpkin Grand *Sub-Tree Area *Crystal Area *Old Tower *Garden Area *Corn Hall *Onion Garden *Orange Ocean In Kirby's Dream Land 3 In Kirby's Dream Land 3, Pop Star once again came under attack by Dark Matter, however the invasion would be much more feirce with an entire planet sized mass of Dark Matter colliding and spreading across the surface of the entire planet. Seemingly the entire race of Dark Matter took part on the assault of the once happy natives of the planet, many also being possessed by Dark Matters en masse. With the safety of Pop Star once again threatened, Kirby and his friends set out on a world spanning quest to save it. After collecting the happiness of the many allies along the way, Kirby once again battled and defeated a Dark Matter controlled Dedede and destroyed the evil being itself as well. However Kirby was then confronted by the ruler of the entire Dark Matter race, Zero. Kirby, using a magical rod formed from the collected happiness, challenged him to a final climatic battle and managed to destroy him and the remaining Dark Matters, dispelling their threat yet again and returning Pop Star to happiness. Areas of Pop Star featured in game include: * Grass Land * Ripple Field * Sand Canyon * Cloudy Park * Iceberg * Hyper Zone (briefly inhabited the planet) In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Pop Star is the first planet of this game, being where Kirby meets Ribbon, and where the rest of his friends join him in the adventure. It is mostly grassy and filled with sunshine. It has 3 levels and a boss. Level 1 This area is the very first level of the game and has a resemblance to Green Greens. It is sunny and has a cheerful vibe to it. It has 2 areas and two mini-boss rooms. Crystal Shards #Between two Sir Kibbles. It is in the air in plain sight. #In the pond, there is a black block that can be destroyed with the Bomb ability. Break it to get the shard. #It appears after defeating the 2nd mini-boss, Waddle Dee while under Dark Matter's control, in which he becomes Waddle Doo. Regular Enemies *N-Z *Bobo *Punc *Sir Kibble *Bouncy *Bronto Burt *Shotzo *Glunk *Poppy Bros. Jr. Mid-Boss(es) *Big N-Z *Waddle Doo Level 2 This area is in the middle of a peaceful forest that appears to be in the middle of Autumn. The area is apparently near an abyss that has a mountainous landform on the other side. There are 4 areas and 2 mini-boss rooms (of which are right next to each other). Crystal Shards #In the area with the abyss, Waddle Dee helps Kirby get to the other side with a lift. There is a vertical line of stars near the end. The shard is located below them. #It appears after defeating the 1st mini-boss, a giant Bouncy. #It appears after defeating the 2nd mini-boss, Adeleine while under Dark Matter's control. Regular Enemies *Mite *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Bumber *Cairn *Bouncy *Gordo *Sparky *Punc *Pupa *Chilly *Glunk Mid-boss(es) *Big Bouncy *Adeleine Level 3 Kirby starts off in front of Dedede's castle. Most of the level is inside Dedede's castle, but in some parts Kirby explores the exterior of it. There are 8 areas and 1 mini-boss. Crystal Shards #In a small room entered after leaving the top of the bridge section. Kirby will need the Spiked Boomerang ability to break it (if not just other specific Cutter abilities). #In the big room with a water fountain and a spiral staircase, it is right above the entrance. #It is obtained after defeating King Dedede while he is under Dark Matter's control. Regular Enemies *Skud *Bronto Burt *N-Z *Bobo *Sir Kibble *Bouncy *Ghost Knight *Gordo *Bumber *Sawyer *Bivolt Mid-boss(es) *King Dedede Level 4 -- Boss -- Whispy Woods Main article: Whispy Woods In this level, Kirby fights Whispy Woods in the center of the arena and his 3 Whispy Woods Jr.s. The arena goes in a 360 and the fight features two phases: One where the Jr.s fight, the other where Whispy Woods fights. Crystal Shards #Obtained by defeating Whispy. Enemies: *Whispy Woods Jr. In Kirby Canvas Curse Pop Star comes under the attack of a mysterious art sorceress named Drawcia, who begins changing all of Pop Star into her own personal paintings. Even Kirby is struck by her magic and is turned into a ball. However, using the magic he gained from her paintbrush, Kirby fights his way through the transformed landscapes of Dream Land and confronts Drawcia in her own world. Despite her best efforts to protect her "perfect world", Kirby ultimately defeats her and Pop Star returns to normal. Areas of Pop Star featured in game include: *Reddy Land *Arange Gorge *Iello Adventure *Neo Greo *Bloo Hills *Omarine Zone *Wonder Lilane *The World of Drawcia In Kirby: Squeak Squad Kirby is about to enjoy his cake when it is stolen! Kirby gives chase to the culprits, a band of thieves known as The Squeaks, all across the landscapes of Dream Land to get it back. When he finally manages to corner their leader Daroach with what he thinks is a treasure chest containing his cake, Daroach opens it only to be possessed by the creature trapped inside; a demon named Dark Nebula. Kirby pursues the possessed Daroach into space where the shadow monster schemes dark days for Pop Star. Before he can do anything, however, he is confronted and beaten by Kirby in a duel, saving the day yet again. Areas of Pop Star featured in game include: *Prism Plains *Nature Notch *Cushy Clouds *Jam Jungle *Vocal Volcano *Ice Island *Secret Sea In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! thumb|right|Pop Star and its surrounding system in the anime series.In the anime, the characters specifically call Pop Star a star, and it is shown to have what looks like other planets orbiting it - or multiple moons, or possibly its own sun and more than one moon. Dream Land is also the main location of the series, and still ruled by King Dedede. However, it's on a peninsula and seems to be much smaller. Surrounding areas Pop Star's Solar System is complex and has had its surrounding planets mapped out, but not any of the surrounding galaxies. These areas could be the same galaxy Pop Star is in or seperate galaxy altogether. Surrounding planets/stars: *Floria *Aquarius *Skyhigh *Hotbeat *Cavius *Mekkai *Halfmoon *??? *Rock Star *Aqua Star *Neo Star *Shiver Star *Ripple Star *Dark Star (large mass of Dark Matter that briefly existed) *Patch Land Nearby galaxies *Nebula Belt *Gamble Galaxy Category:Planets Category:Levels Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya!